


Dinner For Two

by Alois_Trashy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Vore, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alois_Trashy/pseuds/Alois_Trashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out, Kaneki comes back to his apartment to find that someone is there waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tokyo Ghoul work. This took way too long.

The clock strikes just past one am when the door to the small apartment opens. The front room lights are off, so Kaneki assumes that Banjou took Hinami out to see Touka and the others. They had probably told him, but remembering things has been difficult lately. 

Kaneki shuts the door behind him and walks over to the small tattered couch, letting himself slump into it. He’s just about to fall asleep when he hears a faint noise in the kitchen. Suddenly wide awake, he stands and readies his kagune as he makes his way to the kitchen. When he peers around the corner, his kagune falls and slowly returns into his back after he spots a purple head of hair floating near the counter.

“Ah Kaneki-kun! I wondered when you would show your face. You smell horrid though. Go take a shower before we eat.”

Tsukiyama stood with his back still towards Kaneki, bent over a pan with something sizzling in it. Kaneki cringed when his eyes were met with not only that horrid red suit that Tsukiyama seemed to love so much, but with an unmatching,two toned purple striped apron over top of it. Kaneki let his eyes roam over the rest of the kitchen, finding it in a similar state of mess. Scattered over the counters were several sets of pots and pans, all filled with various states of uncooked food. In an instant, Kaneki’s senses were assaulted with a mouth watering aroma that filled the whole apartment. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t smell it when he first walked in. He decides to blame it on his weariness.

“Go get yourself clean. I know it smells delicious, but your horrid stench is starting to make even me sick.”

At that, Kaneki sneered. “I thought you were always going on about how great I smelled to you.” Kaneki couldn’t even figure out why the ghoul was in his kitchen. He didn’t invite him, or at least he didn’t remember inviting him …

Tsukiyama simply waved his hand, not even bothering to look away from the meat he was preparing. “You do smell nice, but only when it’s your scent. Not when its what; ten other ghouls and your scent mixing. It’ll be ready in about an hour, so hurry up.”

Too tired to fight with him tonight, and suddenly realizing how disgusting he felt as well, Kaneki decided to follow his orders. He went straight to the small bathroom, figuring he could just get his clothes from down the hall after he was done. Once he got to there he automatically locked the door, figuring it would at least give him a little warning if Tsukiyama decided to try to join him. After starting the shower, Kaneki stands back and watches as the water slides down the walls/glass.. It is only when the room began to fill with steam that he remembers that he is supposed to actually get in as well. 

Kaneki slowly began to peel his clothing off his body, too tired to actually put any effort into the task. As he drops each article of clothing into a pile on the floor, they make a wet, squelching noise. A small puddle of red begins to form around the pile. Kaneki really hoped he hasn’t made a mess on the carpet. That would take too much energy to clean. 

The white haired boy finally steps into the spray of the shower. He stands still for several moments, letting the scalding water burn at his overworked muscles and blood covered skin. Kaneki lets his head drop and begins to run his hands through his hair, trying to get the drying blood out. As he gazes down at the drain Kaneki marvels at the pretty shade of red the water that disappears down it. He continues to stare, his hands ever so slowly stopping their assault on his hair. After a while, the water reverts to it’s normal, non-tainted color. He is finally getting clean  
He sighs to himself, tilting his head up to the let water pour over his face. The water burns and he can feel his body trying to stop it from doing any real damage. He stays still though, hoping that maybe it will go ahead and wash himself down the drain along with the water and filth. At least if that happens, he will finally be able to get some rest. Maybe his head would stop hurting too.

It feels like only a few minutes have passed, but soon a loud knocking interrupts his quiet shower. “Kaneki, the food is ready now. Seeing as you went into the shower without a change of clothing, I’ve left some outside the door. Now please hurry so the food doesn’t get cold and all my hard work doesn’t go to waste.”

A silent sigh escaped Kaneki’s mouth as he turns off the now freezing water. When did the water start running cold? He couldn’t remember, nor did he feel like trying to. He slowly steps out and shivers as the chilly air caresses his exposed skin. Kaneki grabs the nearest towel and begins to wipe off some of the stray droplets that decided to cling to his skin. After wrapping the towel around his waist and making sure it was secure, he goes and retrieves the clothes Tsukiyama left out for him. After locking himself back in the bathroom, Kaneki finds himself slightly shocked at the normal clothes Tsukiyama left him. He figured he would have ended up getting something ridiculous or revealing , but instead he finds himself slowly putting on a plain t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts.

He took his time redressing himself, taking even more time to try to towel dry his hair to the best of his abilities. As he begins to walk out of the room, he pauses at the mirror, staring at the stranger who was looking out at him. HHe was normally a pretty pale person, but lately after the headaches started, his skin was beginning to look even more colorless. He also noticed his hair was changing, turning more white than it already was.

Kaneki Snarls and tears his gaze away from the mirror. With the delicious smell of food making its way into the room, his left eye has already turned into the horrid reminder of the monster that he now is. He forcefully opens the door and walks out.. He knows that if he doesn’t get to the kitchen soon, Tsukiyama would come looking for him. Kaneki isn’t in the mood to deal with his annoying attitude right now. He’s just so tired, and on top of it now he was hungry .

When he finally turns into the kitchen, Kaneki stops dead in his tracks. On the small dinner table crammed in the room was the most amazing looking feast he’d ever seen. Not only was the whole table filled with plate upon plate of food, but the countertops behind the table were also covered. There was no way only the two of them could eat this much food. Although the biggest question on Kaneki’s mind right now was why there was so much. It wasn’t his birthday, nor was it Tsukiyama’s…

“It took you long enough. Luckily though, the food hasn’t gone cold yet. Well, now we can finally enjoy all my hard work. Sit down and enjoy Kaneki-kun~”

Kaneki eyed Tsukiyama as he sat at the opposite end of the table. He let his eyes briefly wander over all the plates and bowls before his attention was back on him. “Okay, so what’s the occasion? As I recall, it’s neither my nor your birthday. Nothing special happened today either.”

“Ah, mon cherie, you wound me. Am I not allowed to cook for you just because? I thought you might enjoy not having to hunt too much with your current condition.”

With the mention of his ‘condition’ as everyone kept calling it, a fine white eyebrow twitches. Lately, everyone keeps saying he has a condition.Even though he knows they’re right, he hates that everyone calls attention to it . He especially hates it when those words come out of the purple haired freak sitting across from him.

Trying to keep his voice level, Kaneki glares across the table. “What condition are we talking about now? I feel perfectly fine. Better than ever actually. So please, do elaborate on whatever you’re talking about.”

Tsukiyama raised one of his eyebrows and smirked, mocking Kaneki. “Oh really? Is that why you forgot to go meet miss Hinami and that brute Banjoi today? Or why you decided to allow me back in here even after the incident that occurred last time?”

Kaneki knows he’s caught in a lie now, there’s no denying that. He would never admit that out loud though. He knows his ‘condition’ has been getting worse lately, but apparently it’s worse than he thought. If he had forgot to meet with Hinami and Banjou, he knows that something is really wrong with him. As for the previous incident Tsukiyama is talking about, he can't even remember what it was .

“Hinami and Banjou are fine. I talked to them earlier and told them I was going to be busy tonight. As for that other matter you’re speaking of, as long as there’s no repeat of the incident, we’ll be fine. Now, can we enjoy our food now”

As Kaneki reaches for whatever was on the nearest plate, laughter erupts from the other end of the table. He looks up at Tsukiyama only to find him doubled over , clutching at his sides. “Oh non non non, that was the worst lie I have ever heard come out of your mouth. Tell me Kaneki, when did you talk to those two today? I was with them for most of the day until they decided to go to Anteiku for the night. As for the previous incident, those were not your words after it happened.”

Kaneki decided there is no way he can get himself out of this one. He tried, and it ended up digging him further into the ground. Now, the only thing left to do would be to totally ignore him and begin eating.

 

“Whatever. Just hurry up and eat before this food gets cold. That’s what you were bitching about earlier, wasn’t it?”

 

“You know, sudden topic changes are only used when the other has completely run out of ways to save their argument. But I do agree, let’s eat.”

And with that, silence fell between the two as they ate. As Kaneki bites into another piece of the cooked flesh, he has to admit to himself that Gourmet is a fitting name the other. Every bit of meat he bites into is perfect. He had had bits of food he had made every now and then, but never enough to fully appreciate just how well prepared it was. But then again, after eating nothing but raw flesh for the past few days, Kaneki guesses that anything would taste good to him at this point.

Once Kaneki has his fill, he pushes his plate forward. “We should save whatever is left. Hinami seems to enjoy your cooking well enough. I can’t see Banjou protesting a free meal either. And it would be a waste to throw out all this food.”

“Ah, good idea Kaneki-kun. The little miss would certainly enjoy that. I’ll go ahead and clean this up. Why don’t you go on to the bedroom? This shouldn’t take me too long.”

Deciding that he can’t fight with his offer, Kaneki leaves the room. After all, cleaning has always been his least favorite chore.As he walks to his room, he begins to trying to think of all the other things he must have forgotten lately. If he could forget someone as important as Hinami, there’s no telling what else he could forget. As he tries to remember a dull pain begins to overcome his senses. The harder he tries , the more seering the pain becomes. By the time Kaneki reaches his bed, his hands moved to clutch his head and his eyes were clenched shut. 

After a few moments, Kaneki was able to open his eyes. He let his hands fall into his lap and groaned. Things have been getting worse lately. He knows he has to figure out something, but he doesn’t know what. While he thinks of ways to fix his problem, he suddenly notices that something was off about his room. There was not only an odd smell, but the shadows were flickering. Looking around at the room, he noticed that the room is being lit by small tea candles set on any and every surface. And the smell, well that must be coming from the rose petals strewn all over his bed. He picks one up and runs it between his fingers before taking a sniff.Yep, definitely the rose petals making that smell.

Just as he begins to question why such things are all over his room, the answer itself comes striding into the room, loosening his tie. “I remembered that you said the white petals were tasteless, so I decided to go with the red ones this time. Are they not to your liking as well? If that’s the case, I need suggestions for next time.”

Trying to figure out just what Tsukiyama is talking about, Kaneki reaches up and holds his head, closing his eyes again. The pain is becoming a bit unbearable. “I don’t know what they hell you’re talking about. Just get all this shit, including yourself, out of here. I want to rest. And do it fast so I don’t get angry.”

Silence falls over the room. It stretches on for several moments before Kaneki lets out a soft sigh. Thinking Tsukiyama had finally left, he drops his hands once more. Right as he is about to open his eyes, he is roughly shoved down against the bed and his hands are pinned above his head.

“Kaneki-kun, have you forgotten about the agreement we made? It’s such a horrid time to forget. Especially since tonight is our anniversaire. Je suis très mal, mon chéri. I even went through all the trouble of preparing that feast for us.”

Opening his eyes, Kaneki glares at the ghoul above him, whose eyes have already turned with hunger...or maybe excitement? At this point, he is thoroughly confused as to what Tsukiyama is muttering about. He really doesn’t care at this point, his head hurts too much and he is too tired to care.

“Now what’s with that look? You look as if you don’t want any of this at all. But if I remember correctly, last time you enjoyed yourself immensely. Well, there was a little bit of resistance, but that died pretty quickly. Now, may we please get started? I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

After that, the gap between the two closes. Kaneki closes his eyes as he feels something wet and slimy begin to trace were his jugular is. His eyelids clench tighter as the licks turn into light sucks and bites. One of the hands pinning his wrists slowly makes its way down his body and chest. Cool fingers soon find their way underneath Kaneki’s shirt and up his chest.

Kaneki’s breathing grows erratic as his shirt is pushed up to his chin while the soft bites on his neck turn violent. As if that wasn’t bad enough, one of Tsukiyama’s legs finds its way in between his own. With the constant barrage of attention from Tsukiyama’s mouth, hands, and now the knee pressing against his crotch Kaneki begins to feel something he would really rather not.

After a particularly hard bite, a small whine escapes him. All at once, both Tsukiyama’s knee and mouth are off of him. Instead, Kaneki feels his weight shift onto his thighs. A smooth hand cups his cheek, causing Kaneki to open Kaneki his eyes. “Kaneki-kun, what’s wrong? Are you feeling that unwell tonight? If that’s the case, just relax and enjoy yourself. I’ll go easy and take care of you tonight.”

Tsukiyama’s hands moved to hold his own, rubbing small, soothing circles over his knuckles. A pair of lips cover his own for just a brief moment before Tsukiyama presents his left forearm to Kaneki’s mouth. “Go on Kaneki-kun. It’ll probably help your mood a bit. Bon appétit mon chéri.”

Giving no time for Kaneki to question what he wanted, Tsukiyama forcefully pushes Kaneki’s opened mouth down on his arm. As a knee-jerk reaction, Kaneki bit down on it. Although he did no bite very hard, blood begins to fill his mouth. Receiving a nod from the purple haired ghoul, Kaneki bites down and rips a chunk clean off, making the room echo with a sickening squish. Tsukiyama pulls his arm out and licks at the dripping blood, releasing a low, almost inaudible moan. 

Kaneki chews at the meat in his mouth, and watches Tsukiyama rearrange himself. He moves himself so that, instead of being between Kaneki’s legs, he is now straddling Kaneki’s hips. While he continues to lick at the wound, he presents his other arm to Kaneki.

“Go on. Have some more. Eat your fill mon amour. But this time, would you please go just a bit slower? That way, we could both enjoy the moment.”

Kaneki’s left eye begins to turn, and he opens up to allow the newly presented flesh to enter his mouth. Once in, he begins to slowly bite down on the arm, watching Tsukiyama’s face intensely. The closer he gets to completely biting another part of his arm off, the more pleasured he looks. By the time Tsukiyama is missing another substantial part of his arm he starts to rut against the others crotch, groaning quietly. 

When Tsukiyama tries to pull his arm away from Kaneki’s mouth, he feels slim fingers wrap around his wrist, holding his arm tightly in place. Watching Kaneki, he finally notices his turned eye. Chuckling lightly, he uses the fingers on his free hand to wipe up the blood that is spilling from his mouth. After making sure he got all of it, he brings it to his own mouth, moaning softly at the taste. “I would have to say, your saliva mixed with my blood is a perfect taste. I’ll have to make note of this.”

Kaneki growls at Tsukiyama’s words and squeezes his wrist hard enough to bruise. “Shut up you pervert. Out of all the filth that’s came out of your mouth before, that would probably top the list.” Kaneki lets go of his wrist and reaches for his shirt to unbutton it and pushing it off his shoulders . Tsukiyama shrugs it off completely and sets it on the corner of the bed.

While he is occupied with this, Kaneki takes his shirt off too,and throws it towards the foot of the bed. He then took his pants off and just as he is about to throw them, Tsukiyama’s hand stops him. “Don’t make a bigger mess than necessary. I already have enough to clean up with the rest of the decor.” Instead, he takes them from Kaneki and folds them neatly before setting them on top of his previously discarded shirt.

“Tch, then you shouldn’t have made such a mess. It’s not like anyone asked you to anyways.” Kaneki mutters as he watches Tsukiyama slowly remove his pants and boxers. When he deems it safe enough to look at Tsukiyama’s face, he slowly let his eyes travel up his body to his face. He ends up averting his eyes instead when they meet Tsukiyama’s. “You don’t need to stare either. It’s actually kind of creepy.”

“The flowers were your idea though. I suggested only candles, but you were the one who insisted that I bring you flowers each time we did this. Something about making this seem a bit more normal or something. “ After he folds up his last remaining clothing, Tsukiyama pushes Kaneki back down and leans on him, kissing up his jaw. “Now that all the barriers are finally gone, may we please get this started? I would really rather not have to try to hold myself back for too much longer.”

Kissing his way back down his jaw, Tsukiyama trails his kisses to the junction of Kaneki’s shoulder and neck, kissing the spot much harder and inhaling his scent deeply. Slowly, he begins to rut against Kaneki’s crotch again. Kaneki turns his head, giving him easier access to his neck. Wrapping his arms around Tsukiyama’s neck, he pulls him down closer, trying to encourage him to continue.

After several moments of this, Kaneki notices that Tsukiyama’s thrusts are becoming erratic and out of time. The mouth on his neck has also gone from rough kissing to mild bites, as if he was trying to restrain himself from biting down. Suddenly, Tsukiyama stiffens and lets out a low groan. Kaneki feels something warm hit his lower stomach and blinks a few times. Looking down between their bodies he begins to chuckle after realizing what just happened.

“Mon chéri, your laughing wounds me. It’s not my fault I get over excited when it comes to you. Maybe if someone were agree to let this happen more often, this wouldn’t always happen…”

“If I were to allow this to happen more often, you would get greedy and start expecting things. A pet shouldn’t get to the point where they’re expecting things from their owners. That just shows bad ownership.”

Tsukiyama goes back to lightly mouthing at Kaneki’s collarbone. Too tired to hold himself up properly anymore, he slowly lowers himself on top of Kaneki. “Oui oui, fine. Since that’s the case though, you have to allow for this to happen. Although, there is a way to make this time of rest shorten you know.”

Roughly yanking back Tsukiyama’s hair, Kaneki gazes questioningly at him. “Oh? And just what would this way be?”

A small smirk graces Tsukiyama’s mouth as he licks his lips His gaze trails from Kaneki’s face to his shoulder. “Well, if I were to, say, have a little snack of something delicious, I’m sure I would be back into top condition very quickly.”

Blinking only twice, Kaneki let go of his hair and shrugs. “Fine. Just don’t take more than you need. And make it quick. Unlike you, I don’t get off on pain.”

Tsukiyama’s eyes widen in surprised. He had mentioned it to Kaneki jokingly, not imagining in his wildest dreams he would agree. As much as he wanted to say something, he knew that he’d be pushing his luck too far. Instead, Tsukiyama kisses down Kaneki’s neck, working his way back to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Once there, he doesn’t immediately bite down. He works the small area with his lips, trying to get it a tad more tender. He would’ve kept this going for longer, but he noticed that Kaneki was getting restless. Giving him a light bite as a warning, he then bites down and tears into Kaneki’s flesh. He bites off a small chunk and sucks at the wound to try and lessen the spilt blood, He hears the boy suck in a sharp breath as fingers tangle themselves into his hair.

After one last lick at the wound, Tsukiyama pulls back and swallows. He moves forward and kisses Kaneki’s lips, trying to give him to have a small taste of himself. Instead he receives a sharp bite to his lips. “I really don’t care how I taste, unlike you.Now, if you’re all ready to go again, could we get this over with. I’m starting to feel more tired than aroused.”

“Even after I offered to completely take care of everything tonight, you still feel the need to belittle me. You wound me so much Kaneki-kun. But if you insist, I shall comply.”

Keeping true to his word, Tsukiyama pushes himself off Kaneki and reaches over to the bedside table. After rummaging around for a moment he pulls out a small, half used bottle of lube, and set it near Kaneki’s head. Finding his place once more between Kaneki’s legs, he leans down and kisses him again. Kaneki responds almost immediately, parting his lips and wrapping his arms around Tsukiyama’s neck. While Tsukiyama continues to explore Kaneki’s mouth, Kaneki slowly moves his hands from Tsukiyama’s hair down to his kakuhou and gently presses the skin there. Moaning quietly, Tsukiyama finally moves away from Kaneki’s mouth and begins attacking his neck again, working his way up and down both sides.

After making sure Kaneki’s neck is thoroughly covered with his marks, he begins to do the same with Kaneki’s chest. While his hands begin to wander down Kaneki’s sides, Tsukiyama takes one of Kaneki’s nipples into his mouth. Gently biting at the bud in his mouth, Tsukiyama’s hands find their target area, Kaneki’s kakuhou. As he begins to suck and bite a bit harder, his hands push roughly into the skin covering his kakuhou. Jerking violently and moaning, Kaneki’s hands leave Tsukiyama’s kakuhou and move back up to his hair, tugging on it harshly. 

Smirking to himself, Tsukiyama kisses his way across Kaneki’s chest, moving to give the other nipple the same attention. While he does this, he continues to give Kaneki’s kakuhou the same rough treatment, eating up the way he was jerking and shaking in his hands. After a few more moments of this he begins to kiss his way down Kaneki’s chest and towards his stomach. Deciding to give his kakuhou a rest, he instead begins to gently massage it. Almost instantly Kaneki settles back down on the bed, breathing heavily and loosening his grip on Tsukiyama’s hair. 

Tsukiyama slowly kissed his way down Kaneki’s body, trying to savor his flavor for as long as he could. When he gets to Kaneki’s navel, he dips his tongue inside the indent, adding more pressure to his kakohou. Raking his eyes over his body, he gazes up towards Kaneki’s face. White hair sticking to his forehead, eyes clenching shut, and his bottom lip being pulled at by his teeth, Kaneki is in a state of ecstasy. The last time they had done this together was well over a month ago. Tsukiyama figures Kaneki’s body needs this just as much as his does. 

Deciding it was time to move on, Tsukiyama gives one final nip to the other’s stomach before moving on to his targeted destination. Pushing Kaneki’s legs apart just a tad more, Tsukiyama licks his lips as he spies his prize. While holding Kaneki’s thighs tightly, he leans down and lightly licks the tip of his cock. Although it is Kaneki who is on the receiving end of the pleasure, Tsukiyama lets out a moan that drowns out Kaneki’s fully.

“Kaneki-kun, you taste even better than I remember. Très magnifique.” Continuing to mutter words of praise, the ghoul places kisses up and down the other’s shaft, trying to get as much of Kaneki’s taste as possible.

“You are so fucking disgusting. Why don’t you try to keep your comments to yourself?” Kaneki muttered, trying to be threatening. It was hardly threatening, in Tsukiyama’s view, when one’s face was as red as Kaneki’s . After a few impatient nudges on his head Tsukiyama tore his gaze away from Kaneki’s blushing face and back to his cock. Kissing the length of it one final time, Tsukiyama took the head into his mouth. Even though he had done this before, the initial urge to bite down was strong. After keeping still for a moment, the urge subsided. 

Sliding his hand up Kaneki’s thighs, Tsukiyama begins to ease his head down at the demands of the hands in his hair. Moving slowly so as not to choke himself, he gets about half-way down Kankei’s shaft before he feels he can’t take anymore in without gagging himself. Not wanting to disappoint Kaneki he moves his hands from his thighs to what he could not fit in, stroking it in time with the shallow bobs of his head. 

Kaneki groans at the sensations he is receiving. Although Tsukiyama hasn’t done anything spectacular yet, his face is already red and his breaths are coming in short pants. Threading his fingers into the purple hair even more, he begins to push Tsukiyama’s head down. Even though he laughed at Tsukiyama when he came prematurely, he couldn’t say he was going to be able to hang on much longer either. As soon as the other ghoul began to hollow his cheeks as he bobbed, Kaneki knew he was at his limit.

Instead of pushing his head down, Kaneki begins to pull up on his hair. Of course, instead of Tsukiyama doing what he wanted , he did the exact opposite. Every time Kaneki pulled up Tsukiyama would go down with twice the force, making himself gag at times. The fingers around the base of Kaneki’s cock give one final tug before they move away. Kaneki, thinking that he is about to get some relief, yelps in surprise as those fingers find their way to his ass. Starting from the top, they trail down until they come in contact with his puckered entrance. Even if they never went in, Kanekiwas finally at his limit. With one final attempt to drag Tsukiyama’s mouth away, Kaneki bites his lip as he comes.

Tsukiyama greedily swallows all of the warm substance. Groaning quietly to himself, he lets Kaneki’s cock fall out of his mouth with a light pop sound. Sitting back on his knees, he smiles at the boy breathing heavily on the bed. He leans over him again and licks his lips as his arms rest beside his head. . Ghosting his lips over a bleeding pair, he closes his eyes and inhales. 

“So Kaneki-kun, can you really laugh at me now? You’ve just done the same thing as I did earlier. I’ll forgive you for laughing though. I did just get a wonderful treat out of all of that.” 

Before Kaneki can retort , Tsukiyama covers his lips with his own. Instead of trying to gain entrance to his mouth right away, Tsukiyama licks over his broken and bloodied lips. Kaneki sighs and wrapps his arms around Tsukiyama’s neck for what felt like the millionth time that night. 

Closing his eyes, Kaneki parts his lips when he feels the other’s tongue trying to gain entrance. While the two explore each other's mouths, Kaneki hears the sound of a bottle being uncapped next to his head. He parts his legs when he feels Tsukiyama nudge them, cool fingers soon finding their way to his entrance.While a finger slowly and lightly circles around his hole, the tongue in his mouth begins pushing against his own, wanting it to come into action. As the slender finger begins to push past the first ring of muscle, Kaneki gives in and pushes back against the muscle in his mouth. While the duo’s tongues roll and tumble with each other, the first finger finally makes its way in knuckle deep.

Although Kaneki prefers the other to hurry with stretching him, he knows the other won’t comply. Minutes pass before Tsukiyama slowly eased his second finger in. For awhile the two fingers rub against Kaneki’s inner walls, making the young ghoul squirm. When Tsukiyama determines that occupying the boy’s mouth will not be enough to distract him, he moves his head down to his chest. Resting his head next to one of the hardened nubs, he gazes up at Kaneki’s face. Smirking to himself at the current state of the boy below him, Tsukiyama takes the bud into his mouth. Teasing it in time with his fingers shallow thrusts, he watches as Kaneki’s face goes from one of concentration to pleasure. 

Though he would love to continue teasing Kaneki forever, the urge to enter him was even stronger. He stretches his fingers, just barely at first, until he figures his length will fit in without issue. He begins pondering whether or not he should add the final finger when Kaneki answers that for him.

“Tsukiyama, take them out and hurry up. I’m fine.” Although his voice is clear and stable, his face is flushed and his breathing is much too quick. His skin, Tsukiyama notices, is just as red as his face. His body has a thin layer of sweat over it and his hair is tousled as he has never seen it before. Even though the urge to eat him will always be there, Tsukiyama knows he will never be able to do it now. After seeing Kaneki so defenseless yet so beautiful, he would have to break his own heart to do it. 

While Tsukiyama is enchanted with Kaneki and his appearance, Kaneki himself feels the same towards him. Although he will never admit it, Kaneki does think Tsukiyama is beautiful in his own way. Even with his eccentric fashion sense, and his obnoxious way of speaking, he truly is a thing of beauty. His hair, normally so well kept and combed down, is sticking in every direction while sweat plastered some to his forehead . He notices his skin is just as flushed as his own . And his eyes, his eyes are filled with an emotion Kaneki hasn’t seen directed towards himself in a long time. His eyes are full of love and it makes Kaneki uncomfortable. In his own mind, he isn’t worthy of such feelings. He is a monster and he is broken. 

Shaking his head and tearing himself away from his thoughts, Kaneki reaches down and grasps Tsukiyama’s wrist. He pulls his hand out and grabs the bottle of lube with the other.Kaneki places it in his hand then reaches up and places a pillow underneath himself. After fluffing the one his head is on, he lays it back down and sighs quietly. Tsukiyama, finally taking the hint, uncapped the bottle again and begins to lube himself up. Once he finishes, Tsukiyama places his arms on either side of Kaneki’s head, leaning down and kissing him once again. Kaneki, as he feels the other slowly entering him, kisses the ghoul back and drapes his arms over his shoulders. When Tsukiyama started pushing in too fast for his liking, he sank his nails into his skin.

Between the feeling of finally entering Kaneki, and the nails breaking his skin, Tsukiyama is in a state pure bliss. Although he already came not too long ago, he is once again nearing his breaking point. As soon as he fully sheathed his length into Kaneki’s body, he has to stop and compose himself. Closing the distance between them, Tsukiyama places gentle pecks on Kaneki’s lips. 

Kaneki’s dark thoughts once again find their way to the forefront of his brain. He just can’t understand why someone would ever be this nice to him, even after everything he’s done. Although he couldn’t remember much of what he had been doing these past few weeks, if not months, he knows it is nothing good. Every morning regardless of what he thinks he has been doing the night before, he awakes with dried bits of blood covering his hair and body. Reassured by Banjou and the others that he has not harmed any of them, there had been a few days where someone in his group would have cuts and bruises that were not there before. Lately, Kaneki had been trying to distance himself from the others as much as he possibly could. Spending his days off trying to gather information and his nights doing….whatever he did during them. 

Trying to remember what he had been doing during the nights caused his never ending headache to once again flare up. Kaneki grunted in pain and dug his nails into Tsukiyama’s skin, going a bit deeper than he had meant too. Said ghoul groaned in pain as well, the jolt of the pain making him thrust shallowly into Kaneki’s body. “Kaneki-kun, please stop thinking. You’re supposed to be enjoying yourself tonight. Letting yourself relax for once. Thinking about things that cause you pain is detrimental to everything I’m trying to accomplish. So stop thinking and just feel.”

Tsukiyama kissed Kaneki with more passion than the soft kisses he gave him just moments ago. Supporting himself with one hand, he reached behind him and took Kaneki’s hands off of his shoulders, dropping them to the bed. Placing one of Kaneki’s hands over his heart, he held the other tightly in his own hand. Pulling Kaneki’s bottom lip into his mouth, Tsukiyama began to thrust into Kaneki at a slow, leisurely pace. Licking and sucking at the lip in his mouth, the purple haired ghoul kept his eyes open, wanting to engrain another memory of Kaneki below him into his mind. 

Kaneki, on the other hand, closed his eyes as soon as he felt the other began to rhythmically thrust into his body. Tangling his fingers with those that held his hand, he decided to try to do what Tsukiyama wanted him to do. To relax, to just lay back and let someone let him know he was real and alive for once. As the thrusting in his body slowly began to pick up momentum, Kaneki held onto the hand holding his own tighter. His breathing turned from consistent, full breaths into short and erratic ones. The hand that lay resting on Tsukiyama’s chest uncurled from the fist that it was and laid flat. Feeling his heart racing just as fast as him own gave him some kind of satisfaction.

Tsukiyama let go of the other’s lip, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. Wiping it away with his tongue, he moved down to Kaneki’s neck once again. He was determined to at least leave one mark on the other’s body, no matter how fast his body would hide his marks of affection. Not even trying to hold himself back, Tsukiyama bit and sucked at Kaneki’s flesh as if he had not ate in weeks. Although not long ago these actions caused Kaneki pain, in his current state they were almost as pleasurable as the stimulation his cock was getting from being trapped between the two ghoul’s moving bodies.

Unconsciously, Kaneki had been trying to hold back his moans. With his body being stimulated in so many places now, he could not hold them back any longer. Letting low groans and grunts of pleasure slip past his lips, Kaneki finally lost himself in the pleasure. His hand on the other’s chest grabbed onto the skin, his nails sinking into any skin they found. His legs, which up until this point had been laying lifeless on the bed, came up and wrapped themselves around Tsukiyama’s back, his heels digging into the spot where his own kakuhou was located. 

Driven on by the Kaneki’s reactions, Tsukiyama began to quicken his pace. He had been able to hold off his own release this long, but he didn’t know how much longer he could. Judging by Kaneki’s reactions, and prior experience, neither could he. Groaning at the pain that Kaneki was inflicting on his chest, he slowly ran his own hand down his chest to his cock, leaving a trail of scratches in his wake. Moving his face up to Kaneki’s ear, he bit down on the lobe and whispered softly into his ear.

“Kaneki, tu es si belle en ce moment. Vous êtes tellement addictif. Go ahead and let yourself go.” While he said this, Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki’s cock, jerking it off in time with his thrusts. Pulling back so he could watch the other’s face, he bit his own lips, anticipating what was about to come. 

Kaneki’s body, as if on command from the other, finally reached it’s breaking point. Tightening his hold on whatever part of Tsukiyama’s body he had a hold on, his body began to jerk and convulse. As he felt his end approaching fast, whimpers of pleasure fell from his lips. Suddenly, his body froze as his orgasam washed over him. Holding bruisingly tight to the hand in his own, Kaneki let out one final, wanton moan. After he had completely came and his body was falling down from his high, a quiet whimper escaped his lips. One that vaguely sounded like the other ghoul’s name.

“Shuu….”

Tsukiyama’s eyes widened at the sound of his name falling from the other’s lips. No matter how many times they had done this before, Kaneki had never once called him by his name. He had never so much as called for him when he reached his orgasm. So as soon as his name fell on his ears, any self restraint he had left immediately shattered. Letting go of Kaneki’s hand and moving both hands down to grasp his waist, Tsukiyama pounded into the body below him. Feeling his peak coming closer and closer with every thrust, he wanted to hear his name slip past those bruised lips one last time. Grunting like an animal in heat, Tsukiyama only lasted one more minute before his orgasm overcame him. Continuing to thrust until he had been milked dry, he slowly pulled out with a faint groan. 

Sitting back on his knees, the ghoul watched as Kaneki’s entrance leaked with his seed. Smiling to himself, he reached down and fingered at the hole, collecting a small amount of the white substance on his finger. Careful not to let any drip off, he brought his finger up to Kaneki’s mouth, gently prying open his lips and slipping his finger inside. Feeling Kaneki’s tongue lick it clean, Tsukiyama smiled and pulled his finger back out. Flopping down beside the other, he stretched out a bit. Turning his head to look at Kaneki again, he brushed a bit of hair out of his face.

“You seem to look a bit more relaxed than you did earlier. Did that help at all, mon petit?”

Kaneki shifted his position, rolling onto his side. Looking at Tsukiyama for a moment, he closed his eyes and let out a small hum. “Hmm, ce était très agréable. I think that’s how I would say that...” 

Tsukiyama, taken aback, looked at Kaneki with wide eyes. Kaneki had opened his eyes again, although he was avoiding looking at the other man as if his life depended on it. Even in the faint glow of the candles, Tsukiyama could tell that he was blushing as well. Smiling widely, he gently pulled Kaneki closer to him, laying his head on his chest. Cradling his head in his hands and kissing the top of his head, Tsukiyama felt like the happiest man ever. “Oui oui, that’s how you would say it. Now where did you learn that one from? I’m pretty sure I have never said that around you before, so you did not get it from me.”

Kaneki shifted around some, trying to get comfy in his new position. Cuddling up to Tsukiyama’s side, he still refused to look him in the eye. “You’re always mumbling things in French and stuff around me. After a while, you kind of get tired of not understanding what someone is saying to you. So one day I looked a few things up. I never thought I would use that in this context though.”

Using the hand that was cradling Kaneki’s head, Tsukiyama tilted his face forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. Letting their lips mold together for just a second, Tsukiyama smiled and closed his eyes. Leaning his forehead onto the other’s, the two stayed like that for minutes, in silence. Only their light breathing could be heard in the room. Kaneki, checking to make sure the other wasn’t looking, let a small smile spread over his lips.

Even though Tsukiyama was the last person he ever thought he would have a relationship with, Kaneki knows that it’s probably the only one that could ever work. With how his mental state has been lately, between the violence and the memory issues, he knows that the ghoul could handle it. And no matter what he may end up doing in the future, he would always be there, waiting for him. That thought alone was a beacon of comfort for Kaneki.

“Kaneki-kun, what are you thinking about?”

“Nothing important. Let’s sleep. I’m tired.”


End file.
